Just Like You
by forsaken13
Summary: suck at summaries...Not for Kikyo fans on hiatus
1. Default Chapter

Just Like You

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!! This whole fic take's place in Rio Rancho, NM...sorry if it kinda sucks but it will got better

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace::cries::

"..." Means talking

'...' Means thinking

_italics means Inuyasha singing._

**Bold means Miroku singing.**

Bold/italics means Kagome singing 

ON WITH CHAPTER ONE!!!!

Ch.1 We meet Inuyasha

5:30am; "Good morning I'm Michael Moxcey (A/N I don't think that's spelled right and I do not own 103.3 the zone or the Moxcey and Kit Missile morning show) and I'm Kit Missile coming up next is PO--" a clawed hand shot out from under the blankets and smashed the alarm clock. "Its to early to be up..." the figure whined. "Inuyasha...You wouldn't happen to have broken yet another alarm clock would you" Sesshoumaru said with his usual icy tone. Inuyasha glared at his brother (A/N: they have the same mother in this fic) "What if I did?" he shot back. "Inuyasha that's the sixth one this month" Sesshoumaru said and his eyebrow started to twitch. "DID I JUST SEE EMOTION ON SESSHOUMARU'S FACE SOMBODY GET A FUCKING CAMRA" Inuyasha laughed. "Ok so I did break another alarm clock we have extras don't we? Now get out of my room and go crawl under a rock or something, I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed."

20 minutes later; Inuyasha is dressed in black pants with a lot of chains on it and a black shirt that has a picture of a cow that says "Don't tip me over you freakin' hillbilly". He then started walking out of his house and to his motorcycle.

At school; Inuyasha pulled up to the high school and went to the cafeteria to meet his friends Miroku, Sango and Shippou in "their" table. "Hi Inuyasha" they all said at the same time. "Hi guys, do you all have your schedules?" "Yeah." They all took out their schedules and gave them to Inuyasha to do the yearly schedule check. "I have homeroom ,Calc., and Internet with all of you and I have biology with Miroku and I have humanities with Sango and Shippou" Inuyasha said dryly. "Don't forget Miroku to come to Inuyasha we can't exactly have a good 'annoy the neighbors session' if we don't have a certain perv there." Shippou said to Miroku who was now unconscious and had a big red hand print on his cheek 'dammit yet anther reminder ignored by that cursed hand of his...' Miroku had regained conciousness as the bell started to ring.

In class they were bored as usually especially with yearly lectures on the rules and what u need to bring. After 50 slaps and 40 perverted things courtiesy of Miroku and Sango they all managed to stay awake and go to Inuyasha's house for an "annoy the neighbors session"...

TBC

Sichi: Finally...

Inuyasha: took you long enough...

Sichi: PISS OFF OR I'LL PUT KIKYO IN THIS FIC!

Inuyasha: fine I will...bitch

Sichi: I know I am I'm a Half dog demon too you know...now REVIEW PEOPLE and no flames constructive criticism only! Ja ne


	2. chapter 2

HI AGAIN THANX TO THE REVIEWERS!! Sorry it took so long to update but my computer got a virus and I couldn't go on the computer...

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome:17

Sango:17

Miroku:18

Sesshoumaru: 21

Shippou:15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace (will have an appearance later in the fic) ::cries::

"..." Means talking

'...' means thinking

_Italics means Inuyasha singing._

**Bold means Miroku singing.**

Bold/italics means Kagome singing 

ON WITH CHAPTER TWO

Chapter 2- The songs & we meet Kagome

At Inuyasha's house

"Hey Sesshoumaru, were here. Time to haul ass to the sound room" Inuyasha yelled. A grumpy Sesshoumaru replied "ok, ok, you don't have to make me go deaf you know...By the way isn't it Sango's turn to set up?" "WHAT THE FUCK, I DID IT LAST TIME IT'S MIROKU'S TURN TO SET UP!" Sango screamed in protest. "Dammit...I thought I'd gotten out of it." Miroku muttered. After Miroku set up the instruments and stopped for the five-minute break to talk about stuff before they started the annoy the neighbors session. Inuyasha started the conversation, "There's some new people who moved in the other day, I saw their daughter and she looks like she could be a potential ally and from the sound coming from their house a potential Lithium (a/n:I don't own that song...sadly) member to." 'Not to mention the most beautiful person I have ever seen'

"Really, yes we just might have some new meat!" Shippou said excitedly. "I hope so there are to many guys in this ba-" Sango started and heard the sounds of a guitar and the most wonderful sing voice she had ever heard in life. "You guys hear that" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Yeah" they answered at the same time. "Let's check it out," Miroku said.

At new neighbors house

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru walked next door to see who that amazing voice was coming from. They looked into the garage (A/N: Garage door is open), Inuyasha's eyes widened 'she looks even more beautiful close up!' thought as she started another song (A/N: I don't own this song)

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way 

_**She felt it everyday **_

_**And I couldn't help her **_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

She started strumming her guitar (A/N: She has a black '71 Gibson I DON'T OWN THAT!) in perfect harmony with her words.

What's wrong, what's wrong now 

_**Too many, too many problems**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs**_

The next part she sang with an explosive yet angelic voice.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home 

_**It's where she lies, broke inside**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes**_

_**Broken inside**_

"God she's good," Sango said in an amazed voice.

_**Open your eyes and look inside, find the reasons why**_

_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind**_

_**Be strong, be strong now**_

_**Too many, too many problems **_

_**Don't know where she belongs where she belongs **_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home **_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes **_

_**Broken inside**_

'we've got to have her in the band' they all thought at the same time.

Her feelings she hides 

_**Her dreams she can't find**_

_**She's losing her mind **_

_**She's fallen behind**_

_**She can't find her place **_

_**She losing her faith**_

_**She's fallen from grace **_

_**She's all over the place**_

_**Yeah**_

"wow" Sesshoumaru said in awe (A/N: emotion...so scary)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home 

_**It' where she lies broken inside**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes **_

_**Broken inside**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh **_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

She stumed the last choreds and opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru gaping at her. "Um...can I help you?" she asked a little embarrased. Inuyasha answered her "Yeah...well we over heard you singing and we were wondering if you might want to join our band?" "Well maybe, on one condition though" she said to them , "What's that" Sango asked "First you guys have to show me your song and if you don't suck I will join, but if you suck then you can fuckin' forget about it."

When they went back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house they finish setting up and decided that they would play their most recent song called Down with the Sickness (A/N: I don't own that either)

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me_

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

Get up, come on get down with the sickness 

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel_  
**(Will you give in to me?)**  
_It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me_

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

Get up, come on get down with the sickness 

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

Get up, come on get down with the sickness 

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

**(And when I dream)**

**(And when I dream)**

**(And when I dream)**

**(And when I dream)**

No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Dont do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

Get up, come on get down with the sickness 

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_

Madness has now come over me 

"Well what do you think?" Inuyasha asked. 'thank god some band worth joining' "Yeah, I'll join."

She answered. "By the way now that you're a member of our band whats your name?" Miroku asked "It's Kagome." She aswered. "Well Kagome" he grabed both of her hands "Will you bear my child" "WHAT YOU HENTAI!" Kagome screamed and smacked Miroku. "Don't worry about him he askes every girl that question." Sesshomaru said. "He does...that's...so...sick."

After they had introduced everyone they had decided to hang out and watch a movie "All who vote Rat Race (A/N: don't own that) raise your hand" Shippou said and was the only one who raised his hand "All those for Austin Powers Goldmember raise your hand" everyone but Shippou had raised their hands. (A/N: I OWN NOTHING). So they all headed to the basement witch they had made into a theater and put the movie in and by the time it was over Sesshoumaru and Shippou were the only ones awake and found there friends in very...compromising positions and decided to leave them there and see their reations in the morning...

Sichi: heh heh finally got this chapter done

Inuyasha: yeah, yeah... by the way how did you come up with a Nirvana song for a band name

Sichi: that just happened to be the song I was listening to when I wrote this

Inuyasha: Feh

Sichi: ok... REVIEW PPL and remember no flames constructive critisim only!

Ja ne


	3. chapter 3

HI REVIEWER PPLS! Sorry I'm taking so long to update…homework…stupid humanities teacher! Anyway enjoy the chappy!

Ch. 3

EVIL WATER BALLOONS OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I did buy the movie ::hugs dvd box:: . YAY 4 ME!!

"…" Means talking

'…' means thinking

_Italics means Inuyasha singing._

**Bold means Miroku singing.**

Bold/italics means Kagome singing 

BTW: the fic takes place in Rio Rancho, NM and they go to Rio Rancho High School. Incase I didn't say so before

ON WITH CH.3

It was 3:50 am…Shippou and Sesshoumaru were putting the final touches on their 'gifts'. When they were finished they grabbed their air horns and blasted them into their friends (who are still in very compromising positions) ears. They all started screaming when the girls realized how they were positioned and the sound of slaps and curses were heard all through the housing development.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. Kagome just looked at him like he was an idiot (A/N: coughthatheiscoughcough wow its dusty in here…) and it didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize what she meant. "Its not like I put us in this position and besides you were on top of me." He stated. Kagome blushed and turned and headed for the door when she 'magically' tripped over something. "Oww… what the fuck was tha-" she began but heard a creaking sound and looked up. She saw a bucket with a HUGE water balloon in it. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run away but slipped and got bombed by the water balloon. "Whoever set this up is dead, do you hear me DEAD!" she said angrily. She was about to open the door when the now conscious Miroku stopped her. "Wait," he said. Miroku bent down and examined the bottom of the doorframe and found exactly what he was looking for. A clear string and he asked Inuyasha to cut the string with his claws. That he did and backed away from the door… BIG mistake. The heard yet another creaking sound and a storm of water balloons fell down from the buckets that were hooked to the ceiling and landed on all targets. "Who would make such an EVIL plot?!" Kagome asked they all responded with "Sesshoumaru and Shippou…" They decided to put their plans of revenge off until after school.

After the little incident with the water balloons, Sango, Shippou and Miroku all headed home but for some reason Kagome stayed behind. "Hey why don't you go home it's right next do-" He was cut off by Kagome. "NO!" she screamed. "Why not" Inuyasha ask now extremely interested in why she didn't want to go to her house. "Well…" Kagome said trying to think of an excuse as to why she didn't want to go home, "Umm…my parents both work night shifts and they need their sleep." Kagome said with an uneasy tone in her voice. "ok" he said slightly confused ' wait a second I've only seen her dad and she only has 1 car, she's hiding something I know it.' He thought. He intended on getting his answer even if it took a while.

They soon got ready for school. After they had showered, Inuyasha got dressed and lent Kagome some of his clothes. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of baggy Tripp pants and a shirt that says ' I'm not ditching I'm on a self motivated field trip'. He let Kagome decide what to wear. She decided to go with a pair of black pants and a Led Zeppelin shirt.

"LET US BE OFF TO OUR PERSONAL HELL WE CALL SCHOOL" Kagome said in a very dramatic voice. Inuyasha chuckled slightly at the over dramaticness of her voice and went to the garage. "Well we've officially missed the bus not that I take the bus so do you want a ride or do you want to race" He said as he started t walk to the far end of the garage. " Race what?" Kagome asked. " Motorcycles of coarse." He replied as he uncovered 2 motorcycles. "HELL YES" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the keys to the bike…

Sichi: to much to do sorry it took so long to update and if this chapter REALLY sucked it's probably because I'm really stressed out

Kagome: why are you stressed out

Sichi: school is takeing over my life, my grandpa just died, my other grandpa has alshimers(sp), to much homework, my mom's 'friend' and my dad's 'friend are asses, I wish this one kid in my band class would die and rot in hell, and I'm having the dreaded writers block

Kagome: wow long list sorry you have my pity

Inuyasha: huh what did you say

Kagome: HAVE YOU NO SHAME SHE JUST GAVE A LIST OF WHY SHES STRESSED AND YOU IGONRE HER I OUGHT TO S- WORD YOU IN FACT I'LL DO THAT NOW SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!

Sichi: you want to help me vent :: pulls out duct tape and a brittny spears music video tape::

Kagome: ok

Inuyasha: no flames contructive critisim only..um what are you doing

Kag and Sichi: ::duct tapes inu to a wall and froces him to watch the evil brittny spears::

Inu: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sichi: please review


End file.
